


Changing the Habits of a Lifetime

by merlins_sister



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlins_sister/pseuds/merlins_sister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth finally realises the truth about Laura’s feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing the Habits of a Lifetime

Elizabeth was pondering exactly what the new vegetable in her salad tasted of when Laura arrived at the table.

"Hi!"

"Hello," replied Elizabeth, smiling up at the younger woman. She watched as Laura busied herself moving her lunch from her tray. She seemed particularly high in energy today, which meant only one thing. She'd been up to something. 

Elizabeth wondered if she would be seeing Rodney that afternoon.

"So, I have news," Laura started, leaning forward conspiratorially.

"Really?" Elizabeth responded, leaning forward to mirror her.

"Yep... I have taken over movie night for us," she stated proudly.

"Us?" Elizabeth asked, trying to ignore the tightening in her stomach at Laura uttering the word 'us' in relation to her.

"Well, I suppose 'the girls' is a better description," Laura replied with a wry grin. "I mean, I like a good action movie like the next person, but the choices recently... Could they have got any lamer?" She paused as she started to prod her food. "Besides not everyone likes an action movie... there are other plots, which the men seem to conveniently forget each time they make the choices."

"True," Elizabeth replied lightly, increasingly unsettled by the fact that Laura seemed to be losing her energy and becoming nervous.

Laura lifted her head up and their gazes met. "You don't like action movies," Laura said.

Elizabeth felt her insides go into meltdown at the look that accompanied the statement. 

"I was thinking that we could choose the movie together," Laura said, her head dipping in nervousness.

Elizabeth could feel her heart starting pound. She couldn't be misreading this, could she?

"And then I thought, maybe, we could go together as well," Laura said, not yet looking up.

No, she wasn't.

When Carson had told her that he and Laura had split up because they wanted different things, Elizabeth had assumed that it had been because he had wanted to be with Miko. She had got that, that Carson would find the attraction of a quiet soul a stronger pull than the high energy of Laura. But now...

Did Laura end it because she wanted to be with her?

They'd developed such an easy friendship, though Elizabeth thought that Laura was incredibly easy to get on with, regardless of what Rodney said. Laura was one of the few who hadn't been put off by Elizabeth's status, and treated her like anyone else. Laura had stopped her from feeling lonely on so many occasions. She made her feel like a normal woman.

"So, what do you think?" Laura asked, her voice bringing Elizabeth out of her thoughts.

Laura was a subordinate.

Laura was military, and Elizabeth had no idea how much John could protect the Lieutenant if news of anything beyond friendship between them got out.

Elizabeth looked up at the woman in front of her, and saw the nervous hopefulness. Her stomach twisted.

Laura was beautiful, smart and funny.

She made Elizabeth feel in a way she had not felt in a long time. Could she really keep her denying her feelings?

"I would love to," Elizabeth replied before she could think any more about the decision. A decision which, if she was honest, she had been thinking about for a long time.

The rush of relief and happiness on Laura's face was so endearing Elizabeth had to stop herself kissing Laura there and then. Instead she settled for squeezing her hand, feeling a rush of pleasure when Laura squeezed back and didn't let go.

"We could meet over dinner and discuss movie choices," Elizabeth ventured.

"Sounds a good plan," Laura replied, her smile bright, and some of her normal vigour returning. "I'll get the list of DVDs off Rodney this afternoon." Elizabeth smiled at the thought of that discussion. 

Laura started chatting away, an air of normality settling over the fact she was sitting there holding the hand of the head of the expedition. Elizabeth let the words wash around her, just enjoying the moment the decision had given them. She nodded and chuckled at Laura’s comments on certain rumours about the botany department, before there was the traditional diversion into the state of US ice hockey teams. It was all as normal... just more. She took a deep breath to try and control the smile that was threatening to take up permanent residence on her face. 

As Laura took a pause in her commentary Elizabeth glanced up, taking in the rest of the mess hall. She caught sight of Miko kissing Carson goodbye, and felt a rush of awkwardness. Carson had said his break from Laura had been mutual. What if he was just being a gentleman at the time? What if he still had feelings for Laura? A sudden chill went through her at the thought of upsetting her friend, at the thought of causing him pain. 

Carson lifted his head, his eyes meeting her gaze. Elizabeth felt the desperate need to shift and remove her hand from Laura’s. She should have talked to Carson before saying yes. However happy he looked with Miko, she should have checked. 

But then she saw the smile, felt the warmth in it. Saw the knowing look that accompanied it, and realised he was several steps ahead of her. And that raised eyebrow... definitely an ‘about time’. 

She returned her attention to Laura, who returned it with her own knowing look. 

“I wouldn’t have asked if there was any issue between me and Carson,” she said calmly. “I would never come between the two of you.”

Elizabeth smiled ruefully. “Not used to acting on my feelings. I think about other things first...usually.”

“I know,” Laura said. A wicked grin appeared on her face. “You may be about to change that habit though.”

Elizabeth had the strangest feeling that she was. 

She couldn’t wait.


End file.
